


Kaleidoscoop

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: a collection of drabbles on Jungsoo's feelings and emotions.My English skills not very well, but I tried my best while translated my fanfic from Russian to English ㅠㅠ





	1. Regret

Jungsoo has many regrets. Sometimes he even thinks that counting them all is an impossible task. But what’s the point? Jungsoo is sure there is no point in it. He regrets too many things, and no matter what how hard he tries to hide it, it doesn’t turn out very well.

Jongwoon comes to his house late in the evening with a bag of food. He says he wants to share Jungsoo`s burden. He says that Jungsoo does not need to try to suffer all alone. That pulling all the experiences out and not locking them deep in yourself — will be the right decision. Jungsoo smiles weakly, nods and follows Jongwoon into the kitchen.

— Hyung, stop gnawing on yourself inside, — Jongwoon says in a serious tone, looking into his eyes. — We don’t get what we want always. You’re not all-powerful, you don’t need to regret what has already happened.

Jungsoo knows that. He knows it would be better to try to look at that things from a different angle, draw conclusions and just move on. But it’s hard. In fact, Jungsoo if afraid to imagine how he would have experienced such moments without his friends.

—You’re not the only one responsible for all of us. We’re all responsible for each other, hyung.

Jungsoo feels the tight tangle of worry, regret and anguish begin to unravel, allowing him to take a deep breath.


	2. Happy

Jungsoo smiles. He’s looking at his friends an can’t help but smile. Spending time together is happiness. Jungsoo’s favorite moments are when they get together, like now.

Super Junior’s members have long been his second family, with whom he spend most of his life. And seeing them joking, having fun acting like children makes Jungsoo happy.  
Time, which he conducts together with them always flies very quickly, and Jungsoo seems that each time he it turns out in another world. Where there aren’t pain, disappointment, regret and guilt. Where there are smiles his close friends, their joyful laughable and carelessness in their eyes.

Jungsoo doesn’t turn his head at the sound of footsteps as Heechul comes up to him an hugs him from behind — he knew Heechul was going to do something like that; after all, Jungsoo knows him like a peeler. Heechul looks ahead, the same way with Jungsoo — at the photo shoot of the other members.

— What do you think? — Heechul whispers, resting his chin on Jungsoo’s shoulder.

— I’m happy, — Jungsoo replies, then adds, — that I have you all in my life.

Jungsoo can feel Heechul’s smile on his cheek and he’s sure Heechul shares his feelings.


	3. Gladness

Jungsoo can't say for sure whether he wakes up because of licking Koongi or because of the smell of coffee floating around the apartment. He stretches, gets up, makes his bed, and follows Koongi into the kitchen.

—You could have fed her if you got up earlier, — Jungsoo says softly, looking at Heechul. He looks homely: he's wearing an apron, stirring something on the stove and singing their new song to himself. He rarely stays at Jungsoo's for the night, and makes breakfast even less often, so such a sight can always be considered a cause for gladness.

— Is that good morning? — Heechul grumbles, turning with a spoon in his hand, and smiles. — She ate everything I put in her bowl, Jungsoo-ya.

—Thank you, — Jungsoo says, walking over to Heechul and peering over his shoulder. — Do you really cook it for me?

—At least sometimes you need to eat it, — Heechul says quietly, stirring a nearly cooked breakfast.

Jungsoo never thought he'd live to see Heechul cooking porridge for him. He knows that he is always worried about him and worry, but that so... Jungsoo can't help but smile. He was lucky to have Heechul.


End file.
